roses wings
by bluegrl
Summary: this is not a true winx club story, but i got my inspiration from winx club. Rose is a normal earth girl, or so she thought. she learns she is adopted then goes on an adventure to find herself, as well as find love(sorry for the bad summary)
1. im a what!

Hi! My name is Rose. I'm your average 17 year old girl,

but I have a big secret. Let me tell you the story of how I discovered my secret and the ups and downs, and not to mention the awesome adventures I face.

So to begin, my dad is in the Army, so we move a lot

and I mean A LOT. We had just arrived at our new house. We used to live in Colorado but now we live in California. Yea I know, "wow that must be cool" and yea it can be, but it's hard to move for me because I'm an only child, never had any real friends, and my parents are going through a divorce. So my life is just great.

Here we are unpacking boxes of my dad's new house

I'm in my room listening to mom and dad fight about who gets to keep me. In my opinion I should choose because it's my life not theirs.

"Rose come here please" I hear my dad yell

"coming dad." I think they're about to tell me who gets me or make me choose. To be honest, I would choose dad because he has always been there for me, and, well, my mom smokes a lot and has told me before that I'm a mistake(that's why they're in the divorce). I'm in the kitchen, I don't even remember leaving my room.

"Yes sir" my dad looks up at me and his normally happy face is drained and tired, his light brown hair is even lighter but he still looks like dad to me. He smiles and gets up to hug me, which I gladly return. When the hug ends he looks at me again and frowns,

"sweetheart we need to talk, sit down please," It's when I sit that I notice mom isn't here,

"where's mom?" He just sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Rose, I don't know how to tell you this," and then I see his pale skin go paler. I was about to ask him if he was ok, but before I could open my mouth, he cut me off

"mom left for LA and said she won't come back but she will send you money and cards for your birthday," I have a hard time believing that because I never got so much as a birthday hug from her, maybe a "happy birthday" or "have a good day" but nothing else.

"But I have something else to tell you. Something very important," I look at him wondering what could be so important. He sighs again and mumbles something. "Dad what on earth did you say? You mumbled." He looks right into my eyes and almost looks sorry.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but your mother wouldn't let me, now she doesn't care," what on earth is going on?

"Rose, you're adopted," um… what just happened, did he say I'm adopted, what the he…

"Rose I know it's hard to process but please say something, anything" is he pleading? HE NEVER PLEADS!

"Dad I have no clue what to say," because I'm speechless and confused.

I'm back in my room. How did I get here? Better yet,

how and why am I adopted? I'm so confused, hurt, and so many other things I can not describe. I look at my alarm clock and see that's it's only 9:32 AM. What am I going to do today? Question dad? No he doesn't need to be questioned, but at the same time I need answers.

"Arg" oops I said that out loud.

Then I hear my door open to reveal dad.

"do you wanna talk? I know you have questions, I will do my very best to answer them," I love my dad, but really? NOW? Let me think about this.

"Yes please. I would love to talk and get some answers,"

He looks at me and waits then after about 30 seconds or so he finally speaks up. "okay ask whatever you want," he says kindly.

Where do I even think to begin?

"Um… where did you adopt me? Who are my real parents? Why wait till now to tell me? Lastly, where are my real parents?" He looks at the ground and I can tell he's thinking.

"We got you in Texas actually, you arrived at our doorstep with a note," he smiles at what looks like a memory "we don't know who your real parents are or where they may be, we couldn't tell you until you're turned 17 because that's what your real parents told us in the note," he then frowns and says "but I knew that this should not have been kept from you. Do you have any other questions?" Wow, that's a lot. Wait, did he say note? Yes he did, I bet if I could see the note I may get more answers. Yes I'm genius.

"What exactly did the note say?"

Dad gets up and leaves my room. Really dad you said ask anything and then you just get up and leave? He then comes back into my room holding a perfectly folded note. Never assume, Rose.

"Here this is the note that arrived with you. Plus a note for your seventeenth birthday" I straighten out the creases in the old, but carefully taken care of note, to see two sheets of paper, the first one says "sorry" and the other one says "happy 17th birthday my beautiful Rose" I read the one that says "sorry" first.

\--Sir or madam, I am so sorry for putting our daughter on your doorstep. But I had too, she's in grave danger and this was the best way of protecting her. I can't tell you exactly, but it's horrible. They won't come after you, but they will me. My daughters name is Rose, and she's very special. Please shower her with the love, care and protection she deserves. Give her the next sheet of paper on her seventeenth birthday. Please don't tell her until then. Forever in your debt, Unknown.--

"Wow," I say softly. I look over at dad to see him tearing up. I walk over to him and give him a huge bear hug, realizing that I am crying as well. I can't believe my real parents put me with dad to protect me, it's very curious. Why was or am I in danger? When will I get to meet them (again?)? What do they mean by I'm special?

Well me and dad had a blast for the rest of the day. We

looked at old pictures of me, dad and sometimes mom, we went to the end of summer fair. Then we finished unpacking boxes. Lastly, we went school shopping. We did have lots of fun, but I'm still curious about my real parents. Oh man I start school tomorrow; better get some sleep.


	2. thats impossible

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, ugh I hate my alarm. Why?

Well for one thing I have to wake up, and two, I have to go deal with dumb classmates, know it all teachers, and popular, fashion abusive, cheerleading, jerks who act sweet, girls. Ha I need to use that one day! I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Then I go back to my room get dressed and grab my bag. Now off to breakfast. I get to the kitchen to see no one. Hmm dad must be at work already. Something smells good! I see a note on the table next to an egg sandwich. I pick up the note and read had to work early, enjoy breakfast! Have a good day! Love you, Dad. Love ya too! I take my sandwich and go out to the end of the driveway and wait for the bus. After about 5 minutes the bus arrives and takes me to school. Okay deep breath and go in. Wow this place is huge on the inside. Um I need to go to the office. Where is it? I feel something hard hit my butt. Oh it's just the floor. Wait the floor?! Then I see a tall boy with green eyes, brown hair, tan skin, and a very buff figure, he almost looks like a jock, almost. I get up rather quickly and start to walk off when hands grab my wrists, then I'm turned around to see the boy I bumped into. "Hey, I'm Forrest. You must be the new student my friends were talking about! What's your name?" Is he talking to me?

"Oh um, I'm Rose and yeah you'd be right, I am new here" I respond timidly.

"well ok Rose, here allow me to escort you to the office" he takes my hand, again, and pulls me along. Three girls step out in front of us and I slam into one of them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going dork!" Ok military brat time.

"Oh my apologies your highness" I gave her a very dramatic bow "I just didn't see you with all that high ego" I hear gasps and giggles.

"Clearly you're new here. I'm Gwen, your boss" is she serious? "HA! If you're MY boss then I quit! So, actually, you aren't. So, caio! Oh, and by the way, you should wash your face, you have a little somethin'," I say as I gesture to her whole face. With that last comment, I earned a few stares and some defiant snickers. Forest catches up to me with a surprised look "what's with the look?" I ask him "well, um, no one has ever stood up to Gwen like that" wow really. "Well I'm not no one for starters, and secondly, I will NOT let anyone bring me down like that. I was always taught to stand up for myself" I look at him and I think he's in deep thought. "You're right you're not no one. I'm just amazed that you stood up to her, but at the same time, I'm glad you did." I smile up at him "so tell me about yourself other than your name" I giggle as he says that "well, as you know my name is Rose and I'm seventeen. My dad is in the military" I start to say until Forest interrupts me "so that's how you were brave enough to stand up to Gwen" "yea, I guess anyway, my mom and dad just got finished with a divorce. I just moved here from Colorado. That's it" we stop in front of the office "wow it must not be fun moving all the time." Finally someone understands! He rubs the back of his neck nervously and says rather quickly "would you like me to show you around after you get your schedule and other papers?" Is he asking to hang out with me? I think he is. "You know, I would love that, thank you very much" he blows out a breath and leans against the door frame "well then go get your stuff I'll wait out here" I walk into the office and a nice old lady hands me my schedule and welcome papers.

Rose Green Classes

First hour: Art

Second hour: history

Third hour: Health

Fourth hour: Lunch

Fifth hour: Algebra

Sixth hour: science

Seventh hour: music

I walk out of the office to see Forest still standing there. "What classes do you have?" He asks me before taking my schedule to look "well wow, we have all classes together" well at least I have a familiar face in all my classes. He hands me back my schedule. "So, um, follow me and I'll take you to class. We have art first with Ms. Brown. You'll like her she's really nice, she's also very understanding" ok. Well that's good to have a very understanding teacher. Suddenly my palms become sweaty and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Why am I so nervous? I've been to many different schools before. Why is this time different? Suddenly I see fingers in my face, snapping "earth to Rose. You there" Forest asked me kind of with a worried tone "huh oh yea sorry I zoned out" I say as my hands become even wetter from all the sweat. "What wrong you look pale and like you're uncomfortable" is it just me or do I feel a connection with Forest? I feel like we've known each other forever. "I'm okay. Really I am, just suddenly really nervous." He looks like he's trying to concentrate on something, then he says "uh oh, they know you're here" Wait! What? Who? I'm so confused. Forest takes my hand and drags me to a closet. "Um… one, why are we in a closet? Two, what's going on?" I ask, he looks surprised by my questions and asks with furrowed eyebrows "you really don't know do you?" Know what? Seeing the even more confused look on my face he sighs looks at me and says "Rose, I know your mom and dad," he starts and I'm shocked. A million questions flood my mind. He continues by saying "you're parents had you give to Chris and Emily because of two main reasons. One, because you're special, and two, people, very bad people are after you because you're special" again with me being special! "Wait I'm confused, how am I special? The note I came with said the same thing" he looks shocked when I told him about the note. He sighs "Rose, how can I tell you this without you hating me or anyone else. How can I say this without you freaking out?" Why would I freak out? "Please just say it." He looked worried for a second then he says the unexpected "you are a fairy, a very powerful one at that." What did he just say?! I'm a fairy! WHAT!? "How is that possible? How do you even know any of this?" I'm starting to freak out. Forest walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders "I will explain everything to you. But only if you calm down enough to listen. Okay?" I breath a shaky breath and nod my head to say okay. After a few deep breaths and when I'm finally calm, he continues. "I am what they call a protector, protector's are pretty much the police and fighters of our realm, you're mom and my mom are best friends, you're mom had asked me if I could follow you here to earth and watch over you" if he was supposed to be watching me how is he here? "But somewhere in Texas I got lost and a family brought me here" that makes sense now. "I have explained everything now. Do you have any questions?" Do I? "Um, I have a couple questions. What do you mean by 'our realm'? And, what happened to make you bring me into this closet?" He looks around as if just realizing where we are. "There are different realms but they are all different. Like earth is in the non-magic realm. The realm where you and I are from is called the Magic realm. In this realm there are many magical people, there are fairies, witches, protectors, wizards, and many animals and plants with magic." Forest then looks at me to see if I understand and I nod signaling him to continue "we are in the closet because I saw one of the witches that are after you." Oh ok. "Why are people after me? And who all is after me?" He cracks open the door and looks out in the hallway then closes the door and looks back at me. "Two witches are after you because you are the most powerful fairy of them all, you are the fairy of the creation flame, and they want your power to use it for bad and destruction" he pauses to let it all sink in and I just have to ask "when can I see this realm and my parents?" He looks taken back that I asked that but quickly collects himself "we need to go see your dad first and tell him what's going on then we will go to the Magic realm. That is if you want to." I think about it for a minute "let's go" I say firmly he smiles and turns cheeks the hallway again and we cheak out of school by saying I'm sick and he needs to drive me home.

When we get to my house we each get a snack while we

wait for dad to get back. When dad walks into the kitchen he looks shocked to see me then he looks a Forest and says with an angry tone "Rose, who is this and why is he in my house?" We explain everything to dad, well mostly Forest since he knows more than I do. Dad look like he's just saw a ghost and says to me with a sigh "Rose, sweetheart, I don't like saying this but you have to go. Go find your parents, go find your true home." By now I'm starting to cry because I don't want to go but I know I have to. "Before you two leave, Rose I have something for you." Dad say as he gets up and heads upstairs. When he comes back down, he is holding a small black box. He hands me the box "open it I had it made a few years ago but didn't know when to give it to you. I guess now is a perfect time." I open the box and gasp, inside the box is a gold heart shaped necklace with an engraving on the back that reads "I love you no matter what may come or happen, we are always together. ~dad" I open the heart to see a picture of dad, mom, and me. We all look happy in this picture, we're at a beach in front of a sunset. I wipe the moisture away from my eyes and put on the necklace "dad it's beautiful! I love it." He smiles at me when Forest says "we better get going we have a long flight ahead of us" I look at him a nod "i love you daddy" I say as I start to tear up again "I love you too sweetheart"


	3. mom? dad?

Forest and I are now on his ship on our way to the magic realm. His ship is red and a very funky shape which I can not describe, but the inside is huge. There is a really soft couch, a bedroom, a bathroom, many seats, and a huge control system. We left my dad a little while ago, I could not stop crying. I miss him so much already but i'm ready to meet my real parents. "Rose come here, come see this" Forest yells over to me. I walk over to the huge windshield to see many stars. "It's so pretty" he looks at me and smiles and points to a small blue star "you see that star?" I not at him "that's the planet we are going to, where your parents are." I look at the planet astonished, willing it to come closer. As we get closer and closer I see buildings and more details of the planet. I am blown away! It's amazing! The closer we the more excited I am.

After Forest lands the ship, we get off and start to look around. This is the most beautiful place I have ever been I think as I look around to see a small lake with bright blue, sparkling water, I also see trees bigger than I could imagine, kids, family's, couples all walking around enjoying the scenery. "This planet's name is blue iris. Because it's blue outside the atmosphere and iris was the first flower to bloom here" Forest states as I spin around to look at more. We stop in front of a brown, acorn shaped house with flowers and vines growing everywhere. "Who's house is this" I ask Forest with confusion in my voice. He just smiles at me and knocks on the door, the door opens to reveal an older looking woman with long silver hair, bright green eyes much like Forest, little to no wrinkles, and pale skin. She smiles a huge grin when she sees Forest and hugs him as she squeals "my baby boy, you're home. I missed you so much." Forest giggles and turns a light shade of pink as the woman pinches his cheeks. "Mom I missed you too" he waves his hand at me to get me to come closer to him. His mom sees me and says "who is this, son?" She looks at me like she recognizes me but isn't sure. "This is my mom, Lucy. Mom this is Rose" Lucy's eyes widen at my name and she gasps. She looks shocked "Rose, little Rose?" She asks with surprise in her voice. "Yes mom, where is Lilly?" Lucy look at me for a second, looks at the house, and finally at Forest "she's in the kitchen with Jack." Lucy looks at me again, walks over to me, and puts her hands on my shoulders "it's so good to see you again Rosi, you look just like your mother but with your dad's eyes" she says as she hugs me which I return. She let's go of me and pushes me to the house, almost right into Forest. Forest leads me to a small kitchen/dining room area. In the center of the kitchen sits a round, wooden table with five chairs. In two of the chairs sits a man and a woman. The man has short, brown hair, deep ocean blue eyes, that look exactly like mine, and light skin. The woman on the other hand has dark tan skin like mine, brown eyes, and dark brown hair with bright blond highlights just like mine. Forest clears his throat then two people then look our way and see Forest. "Forest is that you boy?" The man is the first to speak up "yes Jack, it is me Forest" he smiles at them. "Well don't just stand there! Get over here and give me a hug" the woman says with much enthusiasm. Forest walks over to her and hugs her and kisses her cheek "Lilly it's so good to be back and see everyone again" Forest says to the lady who's name I just found out is Lilly. "What brings you here Forest? Couldn't stay away could you" Lilly teases Forest. I have my hair covering my face because I feel awkward. Jack looks my way and confusion floods his face "Forest who is that? You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend" Jack points his finger at me. "Jack she's not my girlfriend. I'm still single" Forest laughs, for some odd reason that disappoints me. "It's ok to be shy sweetie. What's your name?" Lilly asks me in the sweetest voice. I suddenly get some confidence to say "my name is Rose" Lilly looks shocked and covers her mouth and tears up a little while Jack gets bug eyed. Lilly breath a shaky breath "Rose? My sweet baby girl?" I finally realize who they are and my head shoots up and out of my hair, i go bug eyed and start to tear up. "Mom? Dad?" I say with a shaky voice. Mom nods her head at me and they both rush over to me. Next thing i know, i'm in a hug while my mom is saying "you've grown so much. You are such a beautiful young lady." Dad stays silent but i can tell he's too happy for words. "You look just like your mother" dad finally says and we break the hug. Forest is in a corner with Lucy behind him telling him something. "You two must be starving, let's get them something to eat. Coming Jack?" Mom says and dad nods his head "i think i should join you" Lucy adds. I think they may be up to something. They go outside to the garden and Forest walks over to me "thank you so much for helping me" i thank him. He then does the unexpected and hugs me, when he ends the hug he looks nervous "you're welcome Rose" he replies "look, i know we just met but i feel like we've known each other forever" i nod in agreement "Rose, i-i, i think i may be falling for you" he looks down at his shoes. I make him look at me, i smile and say "I've been feeling the same way. I just didn't want to say anything in case" he then cuts me off "in case i didn't feel the same way. I know." my cheeks turn red and get very hot. "Rose would you be my girlfriend?" he asks "i would love to be your girlfriend" i reply instantly. Forest smiles at me and leans down and i stand on my tippy toes as our lips clash. I wrap my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist. When we end the kiss were both red from blushing. Mom, dad, and Lucy then come back into the kitchen seeing our red faces, Lucy and mom jump up and down while squealing "i knew it, i knew they would end up together" Forest laughs at our mom's childish behavior and i go deeper red which causes dad to start laughing. Soon we were all in a laughing fit. Once we all are finally calm, mom and Lucy make the best pizza i have ever had, with homemade sauce, garden fresh peppers, pepperoni, and fresh, homemade mozzarella cheese. Right now we are all taking a walk around the planet, i smile as i'm walking and looking around. A couple of times Forest had to keep me on the path so i won't get lost. Everything seems perfect.


	4. witches!

We are on our way back to the house when all of a

sudden the clouds go black and everything goes dark. People are screaming and running around trying to find somewhere safe. I'm frozen in place to scared to move. Mom, dad and Lucy ran back to the brown acorn house and I can't see Forest anywhere. I'm pushed to the ground, hard. I groan when I try to get up. I hear someone behind me laughing a high pitched laugh that hurts my ears. After a few attempts, I'm finally able to turn so I'm laying on me back, after my eyes focus I see two girls floating in mid air. One of the girls is wearing a dark purple crop top and short skirt with dark purple heeled boots, her hair is bright purple with a dark green streak and looks like an afro style. The other girl is wearing a dark orange jumpsuit with dark orange heeled boots, her hair is straight and puke green with orange highlights. The girl in purple looks at me and says in her high pitched voice "what do we have here? Kate, any idea?" She looks at the girl in orange "oh, I don't know, lacy. Maybe a weak fairy." She then laughs a croaky laugh. I muster up the power to say in a small voice "leave me alone. I have done nothing to you" the two girls look at me and say at the same time "how stupid can you get? We need you" so they are the ones that are after me. "You can't have me!" I yell with all my might. They once again laugh "well maybe this can change your mind" lacy smirks a evil smirk. Then a ball with a green glow pops up in front of me, the ball then shows my dad from earth. The sight angers me, he's tied up in a cave looking frightened. Wait a second that's not real, dad never shows when he's scared. "Ha you think I believe that?! That's NOT my dad" the girls growl at me then one of them says some kind of gibberish then shoots a puke green ball at me. Just when it's about to hit me I start to hear music and a rush of electricity and power shoots through me and I start glowing a bright yellow. The music gets louder and I start to float and my hair is pulled up into a high ponytail with a gold ribbon holding it in place. I'm changed into a gold sleeveless crop top with a heart cut out and a mini skirt that is also gold and gold heeled boots. In my hair I have a gold sparkling heart clip, I have two gold bracelets on each wrist. On my back sits a pair of small gold wings almost in the shape of a heart. I have on bright yellow eyeshadow. The music stops and I'm carefully put back on my feet. I look at the two girls and throw a attack at them that I'd didn't know I could do. "GOLDEN FIRE!" I yell and flames shoot out of my hands and knock the two girls to the ground. The girl in purple is the first one to recover "this isn't over fairy we will be back and we will take you down" and with that they disappear. I start to feel weak I'm changed back into my normal look and start to fall. I expect to hit the ground but instead I feel arms. I open my eyes, I had no clue they were closed, to see Forest looking down at me with a very worried and scared expression. "Are you okay? Your mom and dad are worried about you." He says and all I can do is smile and say in the weakest voice "I'm okay. Just tired." He picks me up bridal style "that's no surprise you transformed for the first time. I was trying to get to you to help you but Lacy and Kate made a bubble around you and them so no one could get to you" that's why I didn't see him or anyone else. "Go to sleep. You're exhausted" he tells me as he starts walking I nod my head and close my eyes within seconds I'm in a deep dreamless sleep.

"She should be awake by now. Forest are you sure they

didn't hit her with a spell?" I hear mom asking in a frantic voice. "Yes Lilly, I'm positive they didn't hit her. They almost did then she transformed" I hear Forest tell mom. I groan to tell them I'm waking up. "Oh, she's starting to wake. Rose sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mom asks me. My eyes flutter open but I shut them when the light hits them "I'm sore mom, but okay. Can someone please turn down the sun?" This gets everyone laughing. "Sorry Rose but no one can turn down the sun" dad says once he stops laughing. I groan in response and everyone starts laughing again and I just giggle. I try opening my eyes again and this time I can keep them open. I look around the room. The walls are painted a soft blue, and the bed, dresser, night tables, and doors are all pine wood, the bed sheets are the same light blue as the walls but the quilt is blue with darker blue polka dots. I turn my head to the left and see mom, dad, Lucy, sitting in chairs and Forest is sitting at the edge of the bed, they all look at me a smile. "How long have I been asleep for?" I ask they all look at each other then dad looks at me and says "sweetie you've been asleep for two days" two days. Wow I must have used a lot of energy. I nod my head "I'm not surprised. I was really tired afterwards" they all nod at me "well I should go get you some food. Any requests?" Lucy asks me and mom nods in agreement "I would love a grilled sandwich and some mac n cheese please." Lucy nods "what kind of sandwich would you like" mom asks me "salami, pepperoni, and mozzarella please" mom smiles and dad chuckles "just like your mother" he says it so low like he doesn't want anyone to hear, but mom does and playfully hits him on the arm. I smile as mom, dad, and Lucy leave the room. Forest looks at me then sighs "what?" I ask him "you scared me Rose. When you were asleep, you were so still and quiet. I didn't know what to think" he frowns and quickly wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I was just so tired when you picked me up" he looks at me and gives a small smile, gets up and walks over to the head of the bed and sits back down. "It's okay Rose. I was just worried about you, as well as everyone." I didn't realize I worried everyone so much. I start to cry "hey, hey, why are you crying?" Forest asks me while wrapping his arms around me. "I-I feel s-so bad that I m-made everyone so w-worried a-and scared" I say as I sob. Forest tightens his grip on me and starts whispering things to me to calm me down and when I'm finally calm he says "it's not your fault. We only got worried and scared because that fight was intense and you slept for so long. We got a little worried" I just hug him not willing to let go. I only let him go when mom, dad, and Lucy walk in with my meal. I start to eat immediately "slow down Rosi, we don't want you to choke" mom laughs. When I'm done eating the perfect meal I get up to shower and change. "Um, mom" mom looks at me "where is the bathroom?" Mom giggles and points down a hallway "down there last door on the right" I nod and go down the hall when I enter the bathroom I close the door, undress, and hang a towel on the rack that's next to the shower. I take a quick shower, dry off, and dress into my favorite pjs, which are long white and blue polka dot pants that pool around my feet with a light blue spaghetti strap tank top. I look in the steamed mirror and see that I look tired, my face is drained and my hair is messy. I look away and pick up my brush and brush my nest. I look in the mirror again better. I open the door and see Forest "sorry. I was about to knock, your mom wants to know if you want some apple juice" I love apple juice "yea." He nods and starts to walk off then I grab his hand "what's wrong" he looks at me confused "what makes you think something's wrong" he asks me "well, for one thing you look upset and you seem off" he looks down at the floor and I put my hand on his cheek at lift his head to look at me I see he's starting to tear up "I thought I was going to lose you as you slept. I had only felt that way once before, that was with my dad and I didn't want to lose you. I don't think I could handle losing my dad and someone else I love and care about" all I can do is hug him and hold him close. "Nothing can or will take me away from you, I love you and care for you too much to put you through that" he looks down at me and gives a small smile "i love you too" he says as he leans down to kiss me which I gladly return. When the kiss ends were both out of breath. When we regain our breath Forest takes me back to my room so I can take care of my dirty laundry. We then go to the kitchen, get our freshly made apple juice, and lounge around and talk about anything and everything.

After hours of talking and playing a couple games

everyone decides to go to bed, after rounds of hugs and good nights mom, dad, and Lucy finally go to there rooms leaving me and Forest in the living room. "Well we should probably get to bed" Forest says as he starts turning off the lights. I don't want to be alone right now but at the same time i don't want to ask Forest to stay with me because it's obvious he's very tired. "What's on your mind" Forest asks taking me out of my thoughts "hmm. Oh nothing really." He looks at me with a devilish look in his eye. Next thing I know he throws me over his shoulder and takes me to my room and lays me on my bed. "What was on your mind" I cross my arms over my chest "okay, hard way it is then" he rolls up his pretend sleeves and starts tickling me. I'm laughing so hard it hurts "okay, okay. Stop, stop. I'll tell you" he stops tickling me waiting for me to continue I cover my face in my hair and my cheeks turn red "I don't want to be alone tonight." He cups my face and lifts my face out of my hair "never be embarrassed to ask what you want" he tells me "would you stay with me tonight?" I ask him he nods his head and gives me a quick kiss then we both get under the covers he wraps his arms around me while I get as close as I can to him then our legs tangle up almost as if the have a mind of their own. We both fall asleep, my sleep is deep with pleasant, joyful dreams.


	5. my earth home

I feel something moving next to me and i start to wake up. When i open my eyes Forest is standing at the side of the bed and looking down at me with a silly smirk, and i can't help but turn red. "so, how'd you sleep" he says with a teasing tone "i slept the best i have ever slept before" i say in my very sleepy voice. He chuckles "well come on then your parents and my mom have a question to ask you" they do? I unwillingly get out of bed i look at Forest and he's trying not to laugh "what's so funny" and then he lost it, he started laughing uncontrollably. "what's so funny" the only thing he can do is point at my head, confused i look in the mirror and i bust out laughing. My hair is in all different kinds of directions and i look like i just finished trying to make it look nice but failed. When we calm down i brush it to make it look a little better. Then we go out into the kitchen and see mom and dad cooking while Lucy is setting the table. "good morning everyone" and they all look our way mom smiles "good morning honey. How did you sleep" i sit at the table and reply "great" dad smiles at me. When the table is set and the food is done we all sit down to eat. "So, um, Rose we were wondering where you lived on earth" i think i see where this is going "California, but i don't really remember what town. I was only there for two days" then Forest says the town "oakland" oh yea! i have no clue why i can't remember that. "would your earth dad be okay with a surprise visit?" Lucy asks. I knew it! I knew that's where this was going "you know, i think he would love that" i say around a huge grin. Everyone then smiles. "Okay good. In order to get there you need to say a spell" mom says and i get nervous. I've never used my magic on purpose. "no need to be nervous sweetie. You got this" Lucy tells me seeing i got nervous. Mom tells me the spell and i repeat it. We show up in the street of the neighborhood and i get excited, i walk up to the door and knock. The door slowly opens and i see dad. He looks at me and smiles a huge grin. He engulfs me if a huge hug. "I've missed you so much sweetheart, i was starting to worry when you didn't call" i pull away from the hug to look at dad "i tried to call many times, but where we were, did not allow long distance calls to go through" i tell dad honestly as i pull away to introduce everyone. "dad this is my mom, Lilly, my dad, Jack, and Forest's mom, Lucy, and of corse Forest. Everyone this is Chris my earth dad" i say as everyone starts to walk over to us. Mom hugs Chris taking him by surprise but he gladly returns the hug. "Thank you so much for caring for our daughter when we couldn't. I felt bad when we put her on your doorstep" mom starts to say but Chris cuts her off by hugging her "don't worry about it. I loved each and every day. I know you chose a random house but i'm thankful everyday it was my house" dad says looking at me and mom. Chris invited us all in after a while and put out some snacks and drinks. We talk for hours. Surprisingly it's still daylight when we have to go. We start to head out when the clouds go black oh really?! COME ON! NOT THIS AGAIN! Kate and Lacy pop up in front of us and Chris steps in front of me, protectively. Lacy lifts her hand and I fly upwards very fast. Chris tries to catch me but I shoot up too fast. "I told you we would be back" Kate spits in her nasally voice. I try to wiggle to get free but it's no use. Lacy looks down at my family then directly at Chris. "Look Kate, the brats earth dad" Kate looks down at him she starts to chant a spell "NO! Don't hurt them please I'll do anything, just don't hurt them" I say hanging my head down. "No Rose don't do it" Forest yells at me, I look at him, give a small smile, and mouth I'll be fine. "Leave them alone and just take me already." Lacy smirks while Kate nods her head also with an evil smirk. A vortex surrounds us and a look at everyone for one last time to see fear on all their faces including Chris. We land in a cave Lacy throws me hard against a wall and handcuffs magically appear on my wrists.

"these handcuffs will prevent you from using magic" Lacy adds "they drain your energy not that you'll need any" they laugh and my ears want to bleed. The two witches then leave. I'm so scared right now and my thoughts go to Forest, my parents, Lucy and how worried they all must be at least they won't be hurt I keep telling myself but I'm not so sure about myself. I try to move but the cuffs are holding me in place I start to cry. Lacy and Kate come back after a few hours and they brought bread with them "here, brat" Lacy spits as she throws the bread at me Kate then takes away the cuffs, I fall to the ground and start eating the bread. When I'm done eating Kate lifts her hand a drags me to the other side of the cave to a huge machine looking thing. I'm lifted into the contraption and strapped in. "Should we start it now Lacy" Kate asks with a evil grin Lacy nods her head almost wildly. I hear a buzzing noise and a sharp pain shoots through me, it feels like I'm being stabbed everywhere at once. I start screaming because of the pain and tears stream down my face by the gallons. After about five minutes the pain starts to subside and I stop screaming and crying, the straps holding me in place break and I fall to the ground to weak to get up. I feel arms snake under me but I'm too weak to see who it is. I hear someone yell something but I can't make out what was said. I'm then lifted off the ground and the person comes closer to me they look like Forest "Rose? Don't talk if you can't, just move your head if you can" I nod my head weakly. "Okay. Do you have any broken bones?" I shake my head "are you hurt anywhere?" Another head shake. He let's out a breath of relief. "Guys I found her" Forest then yells and whoever he yelled to runs over to us and it's more than one person. The group of people surround me and Forest "oh my little girl, she looks so pale, what did they do to her" one person says I think it was mom "they had her attached to this trying to take her magic" Forest replies with a sad tone "but we got here in the nick of time. They were just getting started" someone walks closer to us "Rose sweetheart, go to sleep you're safe now" I think that was Chris. I'm so glad he came to. I feel a hand touch my forehead and glide to my hair then lips on my forehead, then the hand pulls away. "You guys go ahead we'll be right there" footsteps is all I hear next as they walk away. "Rose are you sure you're okay?" The way Forest keeps asking me makes me smile "I'm okay. Mostly weak and sore" I reply barely above a whisper. Forest leans down and kisses the tip of my nose "I'm so glad we found you, we heard you're screaming outside the cave and ran in, when we finally saw you, Lacy and Kate started the spell and we took them by surprise and I came to you to instantly" he explains. My eyes start to get heavy but I fight sleep "Rose go to sleep. You'll be okay." I shake my head not wanting to sleep yet. Forest sighs "I'll make you a deal, if you go to sleep now when you wake up I'll be there, right next to you" I think for a moment and realize how tired I really am. "Okay" is all I can say before he starts walking and I fall asleep.

 **I look around to see total darkness. I hear a laugh so high pitched it hurts my ears. I start to get dizzy and fall to my knees with a headache so bad I feel like glass is running through my body. I start to feel hot and sweaty. What's going on? My forehead is suddenly soaked.** I shoot up. My eyes open and I see I'm laying in my bed. Everyone is scattered around me but Forest is next to me like he promised. Everyone is look at me with worried eyes "what?" I ask them Forest is the one to respond "you were thrashing around and crying all night" oh maybe that was my nightmare. "I'm sorry I kept everyone up" I look down ashamed Chris put his hand on my chin and cheek and lifts my head "it's okay sweetheart, you looked like you were having a nightmare and no one wanted to wake you in case you were confused" how did he know I was having a nightmare? Duh he's the person you raised you for years "I was having a nightmare and was getting scared" I admit. Mom raises her eyebrows at me "what kind of nightmare?" I gotta think about this for a second "it was dark but I heard laughing and felt pain" mom goes into a deep thought then her eyes go wide in realization "someone was trying to contact her and not a good person" i look at mom with shock. "Could it be Lacy and Kate?" I ask with a shaky voice, mom nods her head. Other than my power what do they want from me? "Honey, were going to the store then the garden to get some food. Any request?" What is it with my mom and food I may be starving but… okay I have no complaints "no thank you" mom nods her head and leaves after kissing my cheek, dad follows soon after with a hug, Lucy is the last to leave. Chris comes closer to my bed and sits on the edge closest to my head "Rose, how are you feeling? You gave everyone some worries after those things took you" he spits things with so much venom it's kind of hard to believe that he said it "I'm okay dad I'm just sore" he nods his head in understanding. He leans down a gives me a bear hug a says "don't you dare do that ever again. Do I make myself clear" he says with seriousness in his worried voice "crystal" I say quickly even though I know I may have to do it again. "Chris can you come with us since we don't know what you like to eat" mom pops her head in the crack of the door "sure" Chris looks at me and hugs me and kisses my cheek before leaving the room. I turn to look out my window and see Forest instead, our noses touching. It catches me off guard but I don't make any effort to move. He leans in and kisses me. I don't hesitate to kiss back. When we both need air we pull away but not much. "I'm so sorry i went with them even though I knew it would hurt everyone" I apologize with sadness dripping out of my voice, Forest cups my face with his hands "you did what you thought you had to do to protect us. I'm not mad or upset with you and no one else is either" I see him hesitate for a second "but we all got worried instantly, especially your dad" he chuckles a little "witch one" I say around a giggle "both" he laughs. When we both stop laughing I yawn wildly "you should get some sleep" Forest says as he starts to get up but I grab his arm "only if you stay and sleep with me" I say around another yawn. He nods his head as I move over for him to lay down. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle in and our legs tangle. Every time we do this, it feels so natural, so perfect, all issues seem to go away. He falls asleep before I do, I rest my head on his chest and fall asleep, listening to the beat of his heart.

"Rose honey, wake up" mom says as she shakes me, I'm still wrapped in Forest's arms. I think he may still be sleeping. I slowly open my eyes to see mom standing over me. "Good to see those blue orbs of yours" mom says around a giggle, I smile a sleepy smile at her "come on sleepy heads, dinner is just about ready" I nod my head "okay we'll be out in a sec" she smiles as she leaves the room. I rub my eyes and try to turn to my other side but Forest groans and tightens his grip on my so I can't move "five more minutes, please" he sleepy says and I giggle "no, mom came in here to wake me and to tell us dinner's almost ready" he groans and loosens his grip on me but not letting me up yet "fine" he says and releases me to rub his eyes. I start to get up until Forest pulls me back down to kiss me. "Can we go have dinner now?" I ask after the kiss ends, he laughs "yeah I think we can" he gets up and helps me to my feet. We walk into the kitchen to see the table full of soup, salad, and breadsticks. Everyone else has already started eating. I sit down next to Chris and Forest sits on my opposite side. I dig into the soup with a breadstick first then I have a small bowl of salad. Dinner is filled with conversations and laughs. When cleanup is done everyone goes to bed except me and Forest, we just walk to my room. "I am so full. I could burst" I comment patting my tummy, Forest laughs at me "I agree but let's not burst, I'm not going to be cleaning anything" I start to laugh as well. I sit on my bed with Forest next to me "I'm not tired, our nap should have waited" he states as I nod in agreement. "What if we played a game" I think out loud, I see Forest thinking about it "actually that sounds like a good idea. What game?" He agrees. "When I was little, my dad and I played truth or dare without dare" I say as I think about the game. Forest smiles at me "do you want to play that game, it actually sounds kind of fun?" I nod my head vigorously while Forest laughs at me "ok truth it is then" he states when he stops laughing and I can't wipe the smile off my face. Ok I start by asking "how often did you visit here, when you were living on earth?" He had to think about it for a second or so "um… maybe once every three months" wow, that's a long time to go without seeing family. "Ok my turn. How many times have you moved?" Oh geez he had to ask this I start to count on my fingers "in the past ten years I have had nine different addresses" I think again just to make sure "holy cow! That's a lot of different houses" I nod in agreement. "How old were you when you had to go to earth?" He thinks for a second before responding "I was about six, the same age as you" huh? The same age as me? I was taken as a baby. "I know you thought you were a baby when you were taken but you were actually six but those witches took some of your memories" he says as if he was reading my mind. I frown "oh, that could be a story for another time. Right?" I say with a small smile I want to try to keep this game fun. Forest nods "okay so, when did you find out you were adopted?" Why me? Well this is truth, ask anything you want a you will get answers "just before I met you. Do you have any other friends here?" I'm honestly curious about this one "yea I have eight other friends but they're all like boyfriends and girlfriends" I smile at him and giggle "we'll add us to that group I guess" he laughs a deep belly laugh and agrees. "Maybe you can meet them one day" he adds, I nod, I would like to get to know more people from here.

We play for a little while longer before deciding to finally get some sleep, my sleep is deep and dreamless.


	6. new friends

**A/N: hey guys im so sorry this chapter is so late, ive been super busy. Anyway please enjoy this chapter ill try to have the next one up real soon!**

Today Forest is taking me to a city called "central magic" it a strange

name but I'm excited. Forest wanted to take me yesterday but it was moms birthday so he's taking me today instead. I don't know what we are doing though, it's supposed to be a surprise I guess. "What are we going to do?" I ask for what seems like the hundredth time, Forest chuckles at my impatience and stays silent. I puff out a long frustrated breath, Forest finally looks at me "I know you want to know, but what's the point of a surprise if you know what it is" as usual he's got a point there "fine I'll stop asking" I mumble under my breath "hey, don't worry it will be worth it" he leans down and kisses my hair before going back to driving.

I want to know but at the same time I have to wait, it's a little frustrating. I love surprises but the last surprise I got was when I found out I was adopted and it wasn't pleasant, ever sense I've been a little unsure about surprises. I just want to get at least a hint nothing more. Ugh this is, what I call, torture. Whatever we are doing better be worth it. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder "sorry, didn't mean to startle you, just wanted to let you know that we have arrived" I can't help but jump to my feet in excitement, Forest just laughs at me. "I'll tell you what we're doing now if you want?" I nod my head enthusiastically "ok so the first thing we are going to do is introduce you to my friends" I'm getting even more excited now "then we are going shopping" he seems a little annoyed at that "lastly we are going to dinner then a movie" I've never been more excited in my life than this moment right now. "I can't wait! Let's go!" I start to run off but Forest just has to catch me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder "put me down please" I try to say in between giggles, he laughs at me again but puts me down and holds me so I can't try to run off again. We make our way to the door and open it, i step into the bright summer sun, with a look of wonder. Wow the magic realm knows how to impress people, there are a ton of bright lights and colors. I'm to busy looking around to notice the eight other people who have come up to greet Forest, I hear squeals of excitement coming from the four girls in the group, then I see them and the four boys run up to where me and Forest are and I get pushed to the ground when they get over here "omg! I am so sorry, I totally didn't see you there" I get up and the girl rushes over to me and helps me fix my outfit "it's ok" the girl smiles at me "I'm star by the way,did you come with Forest?" I nod my head at star "yea I came with him" she looks at Forest confused "these are my friends" he points to a boy with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan-ish skin "this is Bryan" next to him is star, she has blond, almost yellow, hair, bright orange eyes, and pale skin. Next to her is another girl she has fiery red hair, dark blue eyes, and lightly tan skin "ruby" next is a boy with longer brown hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin "Blake" next is a girl with short dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and tan-ish skin "harmony" next to her is a boy with short spiky black hair, and dark pale skin "hunter" next is a boy with short orange hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin "Ryan" lastly is a girl with long pink hair, green eyes, and pale skin "Tessa". Tessa looks at me " what's your name hun?" She looks really sweet, they all do. Oh! "I'm Rose" they all nod their heads "it's nice to meet you Rose, how do you know Forest?" Hunter speaks up. Forest beats me to the answer "Rose is my girlfriend" all their heads snap at Forest I guess he didn't tell them the girls start squealing again around me while the guys clap Forest on the shoulder and say "bout time man". The girls are all talking at the same time so I can't understand most of what they are saying but I do catch "we need to hang out and get to know you" "omg she's super pretty" and other stuff. When they finally let me loose I can't stop smiling, then i get ambushed by the guys, i get hugs and compliments. When things finally calm down we start walking around. After a while the guys split off and walk around a arcade while us girls go clothes shopping, i have to seeing as i have like no clothes I've been wearing the same outfits for mouths. We arrive at a fancy looking store and start looking around. I get some pants and some really cute shirts. "Rose, dall, come here!" star yells at me. I walk to her and see her holding the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen, it's a long green dress that fades into a light pink at the end, it has flower and heart shapes placed randomly but you almost can't see them. "here, go try it on" i quickly take it from her as she laughs at me, and try it on. It fits me perfectly, i carefully take it off then look at the price and my eyes bug, i can't afford this plus what would i ever wear it for? I take it off And walk out with a frown "oh, whats wrong? Does it not fit?" Star asks with actual worry, i sigh "no it fits me perfectly, but i can't afford it" Star looks at the dress tag then pulls out her wallet and hands me $300 i look at her shocked and confused "150 of it is for the dress and the other 150 is for shoes and jewelry" i try to hand her back the money but she doesn't take it "Star i can't take this from you" she pushes my hand back to me "you are one of us now this is our gift to you, not only that we are all princesses it's no sweat" by now the others have joined us and all nod their head in agreement. I nod my head knowing i lost this battle i pay for the dress with a huge smile, and feeling special, then we all leave to meet the guys at the food court. When we get there it's packed, and we can't find the boys. "come on let's find a empty table for all ten of us" Ruby says with faked excitement for finding a table. We find a table just as the guys enter the court. They spot us instantly and walk over to join us and sit. Then they notice all of our bags "dang, you girls know how to shop for days on end" hunter says with an eye roll and smirk "that's because we know how to have fun" Star retorts while sticking out her tongue and Hunter crosses his arms over his chest with a huff, Harmony puts her arm around him to calm him down it's very easy to tell their in love even though we're all teenagers, something pokes my side and I jump and let out a small scream. Everyone stops what they're doing and look at me like I'm crazy, I turn to see Forest with a horrified look on his face. Everyone busts down laughing at his face including me. He starts turning red "I didn't expect that" he says making everyone laugh again "well what can I say, my sides are sensitive when poked" I reply with a slight laugh. When everyone calms down star says we need to get food which everyone agrees to.

"OMG would you two not it off!!" Ruby yells at a arguing Hunter and Star. They both look at her like she's grown a second head and then hang their heads. Now that we all have our food and eating peacefully, thankfully, Star and Hunter have been arguing non-stop and everyone, mainly the boys, keeps asking me lot of questions about myself. I just got finished eating my burger and fries when Ruby speaks up "okay so Harmony, are we sending the boys away again to go do that one thing?" We all look at her confused but she just keeps her eyes on Harmony "yea I think we should sense we're already at the mall" Ruby nods her head then speaks to us girls "Ruby and I will tell you when the boys are gone" we all just nod our heads at her and everybody goes back to their food. I'm really starting to feel like I belong in their friend group now, they've treated me like I've been their friend for years, i belong here with them even if I'm in danger I belong here. I pulled out of my thoughts by Forest grabbing my hand, I smile up at him and get up to throw my trash away as he does the same. This is so perfect, nothing could ruin my life right now and then we hear a frightened scream. I look around for the source of the scream while the others are to frozen to move. Finally I spot a little girl hugged close to her mother being attacked by some sort of black monster, I spring into action.

I run to the girl and her mom as fast as my legs can carry me, right in

front of the monster. Neither one of us move we just glare and each other, I slightly turn my head to see the mom and girl ran away then I turn my head back to the creature. It must have felt like it had enough because it starts to chase me, once again I run. The creature catches up with me and uses its tail to trip me and jumps on me, as I'm fighting the monster i start to transform. When I'm set back on my feet I start to use my magic to attack the thing when it shoots its tail at me from the side and I'm to slow to brace myself for it and get knocked to the ground. I scream as loud as I can out of frustration then send a powerful blow to the monster and thankfully it goes away, it only then that I notice that once again I was trapped in a bubble and no one could get to me to help. I punch the bubble and it pops, I transform back into my regular clothes and am instantly squished with hugs and tears of relief. "Okay 1. How did you do that and 2. That was AWESOME!" Tessa yells at me, i don't want the extra attention so I turn away blushing when star says "oh come on tell us how you did that" I turn back no longer embarrassed "my earth dad was in the army and he taught me how to not only fight for myself but for other innocent people" Star just nods I don't think they know what the army is other than Forest. "Excuse me" I turn to see the girl and her mom "thank you so much for saving me and my little girl, there is no way to express our gratitude" I giggle a little at them "you're very welcome" they walk away smiling. "Okay so now that is over, let's go back to what we were doing before" Harmony says but the boys just give her a looks like she's lost her head. "Ugh. Fine you guys can stay with us" they smile at her and nod their heads "so, um, what are we doing exactly?" I speak up for Tessa and myself "oh we are going dress shopping for a ball at my palace and Hunter was going to get you boys to get tuxes" the ones who didn't know are all smiling and looking very excited. "So what are we waiting for let's go!" I say bouncing on my toes.


	7. AN MUST READ!

**A/N** **hey guys! im so sorry to say that i wont be finishing this story/. I feel like i owe you guys an explnation...i cant contnue it. Ive hit a huuuge wrighters block im not getting out of with this story plus sence my school started, ive been having so mich homework i dont have time, and when i do have the time ive been working on my other story 'the tail', which is far better then this one, anyway im soo sorry to dissapoint you guys. buut if you want to take this story a finish it just PM me. once again im so sorry! please also check out 'the tail' amd leave a comment tellimg me what you think. thanks guys!**


End file.
